Untitled
by SCA14
Summary: When you realize you growning into a different person, you change. This is what happened with one woman and her journey to actually figuring out what she wants. TheresaEthan, multicast.
1. One last time for Fox

Gwen sat with Johnathan and Ethan. Everything finally fell into place, or at least she hoped it did. She sat with Ethan after he said that Theresa had something important to talk to him about. He tried to play with his new son, but different things were bothering him. What did Gwen say to Pilar? Why was Theresa always talking about Little Ethan lately to a reference to being his son? Hopefully someone would give him answers, and soon, cause secrets weren't something he could deal with.

Gwen just grinned. This was what she wantd. The sex of her children never mattered, it was always about having Ethan's children. Ethan's, no other's, but his. He was her life. Orginally, she wanted the riches of the Cranes, and Ethan. Her outing Theresa as telling about his secret ruined the life and luxury she thought she was going to get, but she still actually wanted Ethan, not because she loved him. After thinking about it, and being embarrassed, it was about getting Theresa back. Killing her self-esteem, character, and anything associated to her. Her family was working class, and she didn't deserve anything Ethan had, except employment, if he was nice enough to give it to her.

It was meant to be that it was Ethan and Gwen, even if he wasn't a Crane, he was meant to be with her, and soon enough, thanks to the secret Pilar was harboring, Theresa would leave Ethan alone, and he would be hers again.

Theresa appoached the doorway to the Crane mansion with all kinds of proof of Gwen and Rebecca did all kinds of Deeds, thanks to Fox. Fox was her friend next to Whitney. Whitney was so heartbroken over everything that happened with Chad, and now she was in New Orleans. It was a thought, Theresa asking Ethan to re-locate with her to start a new life. She was tired of everything here in Harmony, including fighting with Gwen and Rebecca. It even got ridiculous about the whole thing with Luis and Fancy, and Sheridan cmoing in the middle of it all. She was getting too old for it all, and even though she loved Ethan, it was time to make everything come out in the open, and after it all, if he wanted to continue to be stupid to Gwen and her ways, she was leaving, and this was something she thought about for a long time. She was a mother now, and she didn't have time for the bullshit that came with living in Harmony.

It was slow motion for the three involved. Even though Theresa moved at a regular pace, it seemed like it took forever to get to the living area. At this point Ivy and Rebecca were present. Even though she got blamed for the secret that ended her marriage, Theresa felt she should know that every person helping her, was the every person who wanted her to fall, and she did. Hard at first, but, as Ivy did, she bounced back to win Sam over again.

She reached the area, and the women eyed the Latina as if she stole money from them. In some way she did, Ethan was each one of their meal ticket. He guarnteed their place in society in one way or another, and it was the conclusion she came to after receiving the information she did.

"Lovely wife of mine, what are you up to now, you know I'll never give you a divorce", Alistair began.

"Oh but my dear, I have some information that your deceased grandson gave me that you may want to hear."

"Well, if you want to believe anything that came out of his mouth, fine, humor me. I'll listen, but remember what I said, unless you find a way to get rid of me, you're stuck with me."

"Funny you say that, I recommend you sit, and listen, because your grandson kept a lot of records, and learned a lot of your traits along the way of being here in Harmony."


	2. Connfessions of the stupid ones

Unlike my last stories of Ethan and Theresa, I wanted to get these secrets out the way, cause they will take journeys away from the usual boring crap that they have been invovled in for years. There will be drama, but Gwen isn't the source of it after this...r/r

She sat down next to the love of her life. She watched him play with Johnathan, and it hurt. It hurt that he couldn't be in her son's life like he is to Johnathan and Gwen. It was all the more reason to out her and Rebecca as the people they were.

Aliaster saw the look she was giving to the child and Ethan. At first he came back to kill her for letting him think the child was a Crane, but as he watched her, he knew from that moment, she didn't know until after he was 'dead'. She knew nothing, which made her findings from Fox sweeter to watch unfold. He when looked over at the trio who love to make her miserable. They were worried and it showed. Though the disks were burnt, Fox already recovered them, and made copies. The smart one.

'If only he wasn't like his father went it came to women, he wouldn't have been so useless'.

"Well, hellion on legs, tell us what ever it is so we get on with our lives, I mean we all know it isn't the truth, so what lie is it now?", Ivy said.

"Soon to mother in law, I would be quiet if I were you, this very folder contains evidence on where Grace is now."

"She's dead."

"No, she's very much alive, and frankly, I think Sam has a right to know that."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me, but that's not why your here. You see, I have here proof to make sure that I will never be seen as a liar ever again."

"Even God himself couldn't pull that off Theresa.", Gwen added.

"Well, I guess I have to continue. Ethan, I have proof of a lot of things, but the first I want to tell you, for the third time, Little Ethan is your son, and here's the DNA sample to prove it."

She handed him the envelope. The room was so quiet you would hear a pin drop. He sat at first and looked at the contents. He was loss of words, and a tear slid down his face. He did this. He left her when he thought this was Julian's child. He pushed her away at her most vulnerable point in a woman's life. He missed out on a lot of things, all because he wouldn't listen to her. The outside interference from others who saw a liar, a slut, and a gold digger, but he saw her as the love of his life, always and forever. She made sacrifices like no one has in his life for him, because of love.

The anger then set in. Not at her, but his mother, his ex, and her mother. He let them control his life. Did he really even have one? He didn't even know at this point, everyday it was about the two women who where fighting over him, and before that it was about the family, and taking over the business. What about him? What about what he wanted? Everyone wanted something from him, and he didn't even know what he wanted.

"How long did you know about this?"

"I will admit, I kept it from you for a while. In the fear that you would take him from me, like you did with Jane."

"Theresa, that's not fair to assume and you know it. You let me miss out on opportunities with him."

"You did it to yourself Ethan. You weren't smart enough to question anything either Gwen or myself told you. I trust people, but I also question everything, and make my own decisions."

Near the fireplace, Gwen just about crumbled. It was over, she was able to tell him first. She won again. It never ceased to amazed her, the bitch always got one on her, despite everything she tried. Even the biggest secret that destroyed his life, she still came out looking like the victim, even after Saran died, she still had a choke hold on his man. Maybe she did love him, and he loved her, but that wasn't the point. No one screwed Gwen Hotchkiss over and got away with it, and hopefully Ethan didn't buy into the bull she was feeding. She looked at Ivy, and she she saw worry. Ivy knew about the double cross in a sense, that mother had something to do with it, but she didn't know about her. That would be the end of her if she found out about Gwen's involvement. She was the apple of Ivy's eye. Wasn't saying much after everything, but to have her in her corner as an ally was a good thing, and she never wanted to mees that up.

Theresa stood up confident that it was over, nothing left to hide. Even after this, she needed to talk to Aliaster, hoping she could use his resources to help her family out, and her mother who was hiding something. But first was to make Ethan see the truth, to see every person he thinks has the 'best interest' out for him, don't give a shit about him, it's his connections.

"So your probably wondering what it is I exactly have. Well, my darling friend, decided that right before he died that he made copies of some disks we found. Interesting enough, they have some really good evidence of Ethan's paternity on them. It wasn't that which made it interesting. It was who had them. For some reason Rebecca had them in her possession."

"You say this all the time you lying Bitch. I wish you would just admit you did, not me", Rebecca said.

"No need for name calling, shows your guilty", Theresa grinned.

"As I was saying, I know it was her, because their were pictures of her and Julian with their many pets, doing things that are at least illegal."

Gwen and Ivy backed away from her, as she looked around to try and take the attention away from herself. Gwen didn't even want to know what they did, or how they did it, she needed to take the attention away from what Theresa was getting ready to say. Johnathan, use him.

"I need to put my child down for a nap, Ethan, would you please help me."

"No need, Phyllis, please take the young man and lay him down with the other child in the nursery", Aliaster said.

The maid took the child, and Gwen was again, back in the hot seat. She glared at the Crane sitting aside from her. It was then, she knew, she had been double crossed. It also dawned on Theresa, that he knew, and he wanted her to burn in front of Ivy and Ethan.

"I always thought that it was only Rebecca who did it, but it was the audio evidence that floored me the most."

A mp3 played back the conversation that Gwen and Rebecca had. It detailed the plan of Theresa taking the fall, Rebecca getting Julian to marry her, and convincing him to adopt Ethan back into the family.

"All for money, what a shame. I mean you two have money already, and to be that greedy for more of it, is beyond me."

A slap rang out in the mist of Theresa's confession. Ivy saw red. She eyed Gwen. She couldn't take anymore of it. Rebecca, she knew was capable of this type of thing, she did it in college. To know her own daughter in law, who she loved and adored, would do something like this, was enough to make her kill. She fought for her, grieved with her, shared joy with her, all of it was a scam. A lie, just to have Ethan, she ruined so many lives because of not knowing how to accept rejection. On a deeper level, she was mad at herself, for not being honest in the first place, and things would have been different. She and Sam could have been celebrating anniversaries right now, her children would have been his, but instead, greed and fear drove her life to this. She just eyed the blonde.

"I fought for you and with you, all for nothing, you ungrateful spoiled Bitch. I hope you and your mother rot in hell."

She just needed to sit, it was something that took the wind out of her.

Ethan sat looking dumbfounded.

"Are you sure Theresa?"

"You see, I tell you the truth, and you question, why didn't you question Gwen when everything happened?"

"Because he's too stupid to do it. Yeah we did it, you don't deserve him. I do, I was born to marry him. I groomed to please him. I trained to work with him, and give birth to his children, keeping the Crane blood pure."

"That's funny, cause he's not a Crane, he's a Bennett. Always has, always will be. You don't even acknowledge his brother and sisters. You don't care, you want what you want, not thinking about what comes with getting it."

It rang true to her. How would she explain that to her friends, the country club, anyone of her status. She looked around, Ethan was mad, Ivy was livid, and Rebecca was just drinking. It was more her ego, nothing more or less


	3. The real Gwen and Ethan

So here's the ending of the triangle, though Gwen will still be around, it won't be cause she wants Ethan, oh yeah Gwen has other issues she has to deal with. Then who is the 'connections' Theresa has, and where did Pilar fit all into this?

Stay tuned, just getting started...R/R

Theresa just looked at this pitiful family that has dissolved to nothing. At one time, this family was envied. Everyone wanted to be inside of the Cranes, and in a way, she understood Gwen and Rebecca's way of ensuring there place in this dynasty. Business wise, this family was respected and feared. Socially, they were the family everyone wanted to model after, but she knew better. She knew the secret convincing ways of the Cranes. Backstabbing, faking deaths, and the list goes on and on. The old man in the corner didn't look so good. Her plan was working.

Alister was enjoying the show, and seeing Theresa in a new light. Until he felt warm, and pain set in. It began in his stomach, and continued throughout his body. It was strange, he made it through a lot, and all the sudden, he now was wondering, was this it?

Theresa slowly approached her husband. If he deserved to be called that, she didn't know, but she slowly grinned at the old man. He tortured her family and this community. Bending at the waist she began to whisper to him.

"Nothing you can't do nothing now, that cocktail is streaming through you. Fitting I think, that you die while you see people in pain, and your physically incapable to do anything about it."

"You think killing me will rid of the plans I have, don't forget Sheridan, and Pretty, they are true Cranes in the making", coughing up blood, "not to mention Gwen and Rebecca will always be after you no matter what you discover about them."

"Coughing up blood, you're getting close to feeling everything you dished out. Gotta love the mob connections I have."

"What...what are you talking about?"

"You see I discovered that secret that my mother was hiding. It seems that she connected to the mob. That they're looking for Martin for double crossing them."

"Your father...don't you care? I'm beginning to think you are taking on more of my traits everyday."

"Well, we are still technically married."

Ethan was eying Gwen and Rebecca. He listened, and almost respected them his whole life. He felt bad about how everything ended between them. He felt extremely bad about Sarah, but then he began to think on his own for once. He began to think what exactly was his role in everything. What was his role with Theresa, and what was hers. Too many times Gwen and Rebecca were connected to Theresa embarrassing herself, and they were right there to 'witness' it all. That she helped both times they were to marry. This time, Alister came back? What the hell was these two doing and why?

"Why? And don't give some bullshit answer Gwen."

She never heard him with such a tone. It was something that equally scared her, and made her get turned on at the same time. She was for the first time, speechless.

"Money? Well, I didn't have it after you outed me to everyone, including the family I ever known. I have to admit, you did me a favor. Now that I don't have to live up to the old man's expectations, I've been a little more independent in what I choose to do. Don't say for love. I person who loves another, would have chose to tell me in private, not at an engagement party. A person who wasn't selfish, would have put her child first no matter what. Let's say I'm a cheating bastard, why go after the woman, what does that prove? I could do it again with someone else, why not go after me? Why disobey doctors orders? Why put our child at risk? I'll tell you, because the Hotchkiss' are like the Cranes, that they never lose. You didn't love me, you loved the fact that Theresa would be miserable. If you did, we would have never took Little Ethan away from her, we would have found a different route."

He walked closer to her, and they were inches away from their noses touching.

"Let's be real, you didn't want to disappoint your father. We all knew he wanted a boy."

That stuck a nerve, and once again a slap rang out, and Ethan rubbed his face. It drew blood, but he grinned, and wiped it away. Her tear stained face said it all. He broke her spirit. The man she grew up with, loved, hated, and worked so hard to keep hers, just broke everything he stood for and everything she believed in. Ethan Crane was officially gone. The naïve, business orientated boy, was now Ethan Winthrop, a sinister man, whom she now shared a child with, and at this point didn't even want to be near, or deal with or share custody. With that said she pulled the lowest trick she could think of.

"Well, at least I know how you feel, but at least can go find Johnathan's real father."

"What? You let me bond with this boy, to only find out he isn't mine?"

"Well, I needed someone to pin him on, why not you, you believe everything I say."

Theresa looked over at the three, and something about the conversation, and her tone, made think.

'My next project, finding out the details on little Johnathan Hotchkiss Winthrop'.

Alister had shallow breathing. He eyed the Latina beauty.

"Would I call 911?", she whispered.

"Why, I'm dead."

"Well, I have a way for you to live, but there are conditions."

"What?"

"Leave my family alone. I'll take half, and leave Harmony."

"What the hell drugs are you doing?"

"Well, you can die, and then I get it all, either way, I get something."

"Fine, what about my family."

"What about them? They still have stakes in the business, but you don't. You back off, and if you even breathe a direction to trying something, I have people, I hunt you down, and I won't be so nice next time, do you understand me?"

"Crystal."

Ethan looked over at Theresa, and she glanced over at him. They both changed, and at this point needed to talk, at the very least.

"You ready?"

"It's long over due."

Theresa and Ethan walked out of the house hand and hand across the ground to a secluded area to finally hash out everything, and it was time. The relationship and their future was on the line. Neither one knew what was going to happen, but this conversation needed to happen, and everything out, it would be a long one.


	4. Moving on to the Big Easy

It's been a while, read the blog it will explain everything, otherwise, enjoy!

They walked into the cottage. She paced as he went to get something to drink. It was quiet, too quiet. Wondering what both were thinking, and where to go from here.

"Sit and let me finish what I'm going to say".

He sat, this time in fear of what she would say about the two of them. She left him, and since wanted to be with him, but it seemed like there was more to it then that.

"I love you Ethan. Honestly, I even thought maybe Gwen was right, but in the end, I do love you. I can't keep doing this though. I can't keep fighting for something I feel for, and the very person who claims to love me doubts my word. All because I was the housekeeper's daughter. That there is a stereotype of us common folk is out to take everything that rich people have. If we, as a whole, were treated a little better, maybe just maybe, the attitude might change towards the employer."

"My point, I'm not staying in a place where that is common practice. I'm going where my presence is needed. Where I feel wanted, and can be respected. I called Whit, and I told her the kids and I are relocating to New Orleans, to help there city with a new start. It's funny, cause, I, too, need a new start. You can do what ever you want, but if you want us to work, it will be on my terms."

He stared at her. She gave him an ultimatum. Once again, someone was trying to dictate to him what they were doing. He was tired of it, and he wasn't about to sit there and take it, even if she was the love of his life.

"You can leave, but I'm not going to be force to doing anything. I will be involved in my children's lives, and nothing will keep me from that, not even distance."

"Fine, but I'm not staying. Stay here in Harmony, deal with the bullshit. This very town is the downfall of anything that is happy. Too many people came here for the peace they thought they would have here. No, they slowly find out, everyone has secrets. Keeping them from you, and you not paying attention to what is right in your face. Your very mother lied to you, I mean what else do you need to leave this place."

"Alright, lets say you leave. What are you going to do to support our children? Where are you going to live? What is your game plan?"

"I have a place, my business is set, and as soon as I'm done here, I'm packing to leave."

"You went behind my back."

"No, I prepared if you decided that Gwen was the woman for you, again. I get my hopes up us, and then get shut down. I'm taking control Ethan. I'm being responsible for once. I'm focusing on my children, not chasing after you. You want me, come get me."

She walked away. For once, she walked, and left him there in a daze wondering what would happen next.

Gwen sat down, as her mother joined her. Ivy still sat speechless. Gwen went to talk to Ivy.

"I swear, I never wanted to hurt anyone, besides Theresa."

"Why? Cause you couldn't have Ethan? What right do you have to tear up a family? It may not have been perfect, but it was a family."

"A husband who slept with my mother, your friend. A Wife who passed off the eldest son as his, only to find out his father was someone else, yeah real good family."

"And even after that, Julian and I are on good terms. Its like how is was, before we were married. It should have been that way, before our parents decided..."

She thought. It was a repeat of what happened with her, Sam, Julian, and Eve. If their parents let them choose who they wanted, the relationships may have been friendly, and this town may not have had all the drama it does. She needed to let her children be, this is what Fox was trying to get across to her. We can handle ourselves.

"I should have never believed you two. I mean your mother is a lying whore."

"Can it Ivy, you lied too", Rebecca added.

"I lied, and confessed when I was supposed to. You let things go and go. I think Sam deserves to know Grace is still alive. I'm going to find Theresa, and ask her to talk to Sam about it."

"You what??"

"Yes, if I want us to work, I need to be honest, something you need to do Gwen if you want anyone in your life."

Ivy looked at her as she stood, she knew, Johnathan was Ethan's and she lied about it right then to piss him off.

Leaving, Gwen looked back and saw Aliaster sitting and watching. Grinning at the results, he drank the vile Theresa gave to him. She walked over to him, and got eye level with him.

"You let me be fed out to the dogs, why?!"

"Cause, you should know me, you can't trust anything I say. I look out for me, no one else. You ruined me, you and your family. You had to have Ethan so badly, that you were willing to cost me millions in profit. You and your mother sponged off of my money, cause you were greedy. I want you two out of my life and out of my house. This isn't some Motel 6 where if you have connections to this family you can stay here. You don't belong Gwen, never have, and you never will."

She eyed him, and slowly brought her hands around his neck. She began to choke him, and he fought. He was weak, but he tried. She continued, she saw everything. Everything was his fault. He wanted to stay rich by matching Gwen with Ethan. To match Julian with Ivy. If he would have just left this alone, she would have someone who loved her for her. Rebecca came over to stop her, but she didn't notice. It was all a bad dream. This wasn't the way her life should have been. This isn't what Rebecca wanted for Gwen. She needed to get help from someone, and her list was growing smaller and smaller.

Ethan just sat as Ivy walked in. She looked around for Theresa, but saw Ethan was hurting.

"Where is she Ethan?"

"She left me mom. After it all, she left me, with the kids. Honestly, I understand why, but it hurts like hell."

"Honey, you need to go after her, we need to go after her."

"Why? You want the proof for Grace. Why should I help you, you lied to everyone."

"Which is the reason why I need to find her. I need to tell Sam about Grace, and give them a chance. I've done too much damage, I owe those two that, and I owe you and her the chance of re-connecting."

The first time today, he actually thought he mother was sincere. He saw her new look on things, and thought just this last time, she could help them, help people be the way they should. That Sam would consider even after knowing everything, still work things out with his mother, first thing, he needed to go after Theresa.

"Mom, what is keeping us here?"

"Well, Ethan"

"Seriously, Fox is gone, Fancy and Pretty are arguing over Luis, with Sheridan, what's left?"

"Actually, nothing. What do you have in mind?"

"Giving back, you and me, lets go to New Orleans".

"Never thought there, real estate is cheap right now, I still have alimony from Julian, and my trust fund. You have some money right?"

"Yeah, I saved a lot."

"Lets go, you and I can establish ourselves, then you and Sam can talk."

"In the meantime, you and Theresa and work things out. I don't think Gwen and Rebecca will be a problem."

Both standing, they walked out of the cottage the last time, venturing out on their own, in a new direction.

"Momma, I'm sorry, I've grown tired of the same bullshit everyday."

"THERESITA."

"It is what it is. No sugar coating it. Little Ethan, Jane and I are going. This is your home, I understand that. I need to make a new place for the kids and I."

"Wait, after everything you told Ethan and everyone else, you are still leaving him?"

"Yes, I don't have time for chasing anymore. I'm not afraid, or worried. No more schemes, plans, deceptions. Everything from here on out is real, honest and true. He wants me he'll come get me."

"I'm happy for you Theresa, but I'm gonna miss you so much."

"I know, and I'll miss you so much too mama, but I have to do this."

"I know, and your a grown woman now, remember, I love you so much."

They hugged and finished her packing. Tomorrow, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald would take her children and move her life to the Big Easy. What it held, she knew good or bad, would be new, and away from everything that poisoned her relationships she had.


End file.
